One Track Mind
by Arc Trader
Summary: When Eren Jaeger focuses on a mission, he damn well gets it done. Erkasa, PWP.


_Set sometime after the breach is closed. Haven't read the manga so I dunno, pick a time that fits, folks._

* * *

Had somebody told Mikasa Ackerman a year ago that she would have lost her virginity to a Titan, she would have seriously considered calling a medic for them.

As it stood, in the end, she supposed it was something that had turned out surprisingly well, all things considered. While she would be the first to admit that her firsthand experience in sexual matters was a bit lacking, she'd heard enough from the other girls in training about their less-than-spectacular encounters, and she certainly knew Eren Jaeger well enough to know that his approach to sex would probably be like his approach to everything else in life: hit it fast and hard with one goal in mind and don't stop until you've achieved that.

So perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing that their first time had involved him holding her in the palm of his hand as she lay on all fours, his massive wet tongue slowly prodding and licking her folds as his long hair caressed down her back until she'd moaned and collapsed into a sated pile.

Being a Titan, and thus being forced to be much more mindful of her tiny human frame, had forced him to go slowly and gently, and goddamn if it hadn't been the most mind-blowing experience of her life.

Though right now was a very strong contender for that spot.

Mikasa squirmed and bit down on her scarf (_his_ scarf, she reminded herself) as she experienced a familiar licking sensation along her slit as she gripped her pillows and tried to hold still. But with what Eren's tongue was doing to her, it was a struggle to keep quiet. Seriously, this was the absolute last thing she needed to explain to anyone else in the squad.

She suddenly felt his focus shift from her lower lips to gently flicking just around her clit, and at a same time a finger carefully penetrating her. He almost seemed to be searching for something, but…

"_Oh"_, she whimpered so softly that at first she thought she had imagined it.

Eren did not miss it. He looked up at her (_dammit, continue_) obviously quite proud of himself.

"I seem to recall coaxing out a similar reaction from you last time. I see it doesn't take a titan tongue to do it."

She responded by wrapping a leg around his neck and firmly pushing him back down, making it quite clear exactly what she wanted. Until his finger curled and stroked her in an immensely delicious manner and she suddenly let out a sound that was somewhere between a choked gasp and squeal.

She could feel him smirking even as he continued his ministrations against her, smug bastard that he was. But oh God, if he could go on making her feel like this, he could be as proud of himself as he wanted to be as far she was concerned. In response, the leg that was wrapped around his neck gradually loosened and was replaced by her hand as she threaded her fingers through his thick hair, softly stroking his scalp as he continued to edge her closer and closer to her release.

Then his finger inside her happened to stroke her _just_ right while his tongue pressed _just_ hard enough against her clit and she let out a muffled gasp against his scarf as she climaxed hard.

Eren wasn't quite done with her yet; he continued to tease the spot inside her, giving her one last lick before reluctantly pulling away from her core, and the look on his face indicated that he was most definitely committing to memory the image of the beautiful amazon before him, the hard muscles on her abs flexing as she shuddered and the somewhat glazed look in her eyes as the scarf dropped out of her mouth as she took deep, shuddering breaths. It was less than a minute later when she relaxed and her body drooped bonelessly onto the bunk.

He fell into bed next to her, slipping an arm under her neck and pulling her into the crook of his shoulder. The pride that seemed to be radiating off of him was almost enough to warm the atmosphere between them, or maybe it was just her imagination. Whatever the case, it felt damn nice.

Her hand had almost instinctively made its way across his chest and was slowly finding its way into his pants to grip his hard arousal. He put up a feeble protest, something about how she needed to "stop babying him" or some such nonsense like that.

"Shut up and let me do this", she murmured as she sped up her stroking. Besides that, though, a part of her was rather impressed with how rather devoted he'd been to her pleasure.

He'd done exactly as she'd expected: hit his goal hard and fast, and didn't stop until it had been accomplished.

As he began to groan and shudder in her hand while drowning himself in the scent of her hair, she couldn't help but reflect that Eren Jaeger's one track mind wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

___I'm pretty new to this fandom. _So here's my story how I got here:

_I had just watched the extended E3 trailer for Metal Gear Solid V and was all set to write a story involving Big Boss, torture, and child soldiers. Military stuff, the kind of thing I typically write. Then I happened to check out Attack on Titan at the urging of a friend. Long story short, I marathoned all 13 episodes in one night, ran into online discussion of Titan!Eren eating out Mikasa (it's amazing what you'll find on Tumblr), & finally saw a hot AMV of Eren & Mikasa on Youtube, and next thing I know, I was inspired to write this._

_Said AMV in question is: youtube DOT com SLASH watch?v=ndUE-UH7qS0_


End file.
